The present disclosure relates to a voltage equalization apparatus and an electricity storage apparatus. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a voltage equalization apparatus for equalizing voltages of a plurality of electricity storage members and an electricity storage apparatus.
From the past, a technology for equalizing voltages of a plurality of series-connected cells has been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-183557 proposes an equalization circuit in which, to series-connected electricity storage cells, two series-connected diodes are connected in parallel, and a capacitor is connected to an intermediate point between the diodes.